


To Find You Again

by Utena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Hermione walked out of her husband's life. Now in order to save their daughter's life, she will have to bargain with the devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years Was Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of the story. I am currently re-writing this thing over again and thus updates will come as I work on each chapter. I cannot make promises as to when these chapters will be up only that they will come as I work on them.

**To Find You Again**

  
****by Utena** **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

 

Standing before the full length mirror, Hermione Jean Granger put on the last finishing touches of make-up to her face before returning the small compact back down onto her dresser. She turned once more toward the mirror and eyed herself critically. The black cocktail gown was perfectly molded to her petit frame with a slit down the left side offering a tantalizing view of her thigh. Her unruly chocolate tresses had been swept upward into a bun with small ringlets of curls falling about each side of her face.   
  
Hermione was not a beautiful woman, not in the model sense of the word. As a young girl growing up and learning magic in a foreign world, she was often teased about her teeth and her unruly bushy hair. It wasn’t until her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Hermione was given a small stroke of luck by the means of a wayward spell that hit her. After cruelly being taunted by her professor, Hermione had run from the place in tears and to the infirmary to get her teeth fixed. Though her parents were dentists themselves, they did not have the magical means to help her, but Madame Pomfery did. As the evening arrived, Hermione returned flashing her newly created smile to her friends and making sure the Slytherins were aware of her accomplishment.  
  
“Mummy, you look beautiful,” a small voice shook her from her reverie and sent Hermione to spin on the heels of her shoes to face the young girl clutching tightly the teddy bear and standing in the doorway of her bedroom. A small hand reached up to brush away strands of platinum hair from her face. “Will you be gone long?”  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at her beautiful daughter and moved towards her picking her up and setting her down onto her large bed. Her hand swept through Rose’s platinum strands once more, moving them back to glance at the face that looked so much like the man she had left behind. She had no inkling to leave Rose behind but this party was not something she wanted to drag a young six-year-old to. There were bound to be plenty of negotiations made there tonight especially with one of the biggest clients taking interest in their work. She had tried every excuse possible to find a way out of going but her boss had refused every one of them citing that her appearance was important and that she was needed there to help gain the support from the big investor that would be there.   
  
“An hour or two,” Hermione mused. “It is important I attend this function. The company depends on the financial contributions we will gain from this gala to continue with the work. I am needed to help explain the importance of why we need these contributions in order to continue our progress.”  
  
Rose’s tiny brows furrowed together in thought as if she were contemplating everything her mother had said just moments ago. Through the flitter of expressions, Hermione could see Rose’s father in each of them and a sad smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.   
  
“Can I lay here in your bed?” Rose inquired glancing upward at her mother.   
  
“I don’t see why not,” Hermione remarked with a nod of her head. She reached over and pulled down the comforter and sheets. She shooed Rose into bed as she covered her, careful to tuck in the sheets around her tiny body. She bent forward and kissed Rose on the forward before rising to her feet and moving toward the doorway and turned off the lights. She stood there for a moment and then headed down the narrow hallway where she found Beatrice waiting for her.

“Good evening, Bea,” Hermione greeted the older woman with a warm smile. She was grateful for that Bea could babysit Rose on such a short notice but the older woman had always loved Rose ever since she had laid eyes upon her from the moment she brought her from the hospital. Since then, she had always offered to babysit for Hermione and often scoffed at any monetary exchange believing that Rose was a far more joy to be around than the idea of being paid. “Rose has decided to sleep in my room. I doubt you will hear anything from her the entire night.”

Bea smiled. “I had thought enough and brought over several of my knitting to keep me busy.”

Hermione moved from the doorway and picked up her handbag. “I bought your favorite tea. It is in the cabinets above the stove.”

Bea’s smile widened at the thoughtful gesture. “I sometimes wish you were my granddaughter.”

Hermione bent down and kissed the older woman on the cheek. “You have always been family to me, Bea. You have been there for me when I have needed you the most and you are the only muggle to know exactly who and what I am.”

The older woman blushed and shooed her off with a wave her hand. “Now off with you, deary. You will be late if you do not head out of here.”

Straightening herself up, Hermione grinned and headed out of her apartment.

 

 

The moment she arrived in the doorway of the grand ballroom Hermione found herself running her palms down the side of her black dress. She was nervous and certainly she had reason to be so. Tonight she would be mingling with dozens of potential investors who seemed genuinely interested in any progress reports of potions that offered much more than hope. It was the main reason her boss had made her come to this. He believed that she could offer all the right words to these investors and get the money they needed to continue their move forward into these break-throughs.   
  
“Jean, my dear, there you are!” Robert’s voice wafted in her direction causing Hermione to snap her head to the right of her. Her boss was heading towards her. The small, balding man was in a jovial mood this evening as he greeted her warmly with a smile as he clasped his large hand over hers. “Come, my dear, I have many investors who have been quite interested in what you have to bring to the table. I told them that you were the one person within the company who could answer any and all questions they had.”  
  
A small blush raced across her cheeks at the flattery her boss had given her. His faith in her was overwhelming and it also made her proud. She realized in that single moment that he had been paying attention to everything she had to say to him and this was her hope for a promotion and a bit more income to her and her daughter’s life.   
  
“I will do my best,” she promised softly. She would not let him down, not when he had so much faith and hope riding on this night. First she would need to assess the investors and answer all inquiries they would have. She lifted her eyes away from her boss and to the group of investors standing at the end of the ballroom.   
  
“Gentlemen,” Robert announced causing the group to halt their conversation and turn their heads in their direction, “my lovely department head has arrived and is ready to answer all your questions you may have but first I should offer an introduction.”  
  
The group laughed as Robert pushed Hermione forward and into the cluster of males.   
  
“This is Jean Logan,” he introduced her to the group. “Jean, my dear girl, these handsome gentlemen are the investors who have been waiting patiently to have you grace them with your presence. I am even positive that many here will be quite enthralled by your loveliness.”  
  
Another blush danced across her face before she murmured a soft “hello” to all those within the group. Her chocolate-colored eyes swept over the faces of the many investors until they landed upon the familiar faces just across from her. It was at this single moment that Hermione could hear the sound of her entire world crumbling around her ears as her face paled slightly. There at the far end of the group stood her estranged husband and his best friend. She had not expected him to be one of the potential investors in this company. In fact she would have thought he would have deemed medical science something not worth looking at but a lot seemed to have changed in the six years they had been separated from each other.   
  
As if sensing her stare, Draco’s silver blue eyes narrowed in her direction causing her take a small step back by the coldness presented within those wintery depths. A shiver raced down her spine. She had seen the downright fury raging within him and knew that once she was finished with these investors, it would be best to quickly depart before he had a chance to corner her. Briefly Hermione craned her head over those of the investors and scanned the ballroom for various locations of exits. There were really none within her reach and she really couldn’t leave without her things either.   
  
 _Don’t let him sense your fear_ , something within her warned and with these words, she calmed the fear inside of her and pasted a brilliant smile upon her lips.   
  
“Gentlemen,” she addressed the crowd of investors, “allow me to give you a briefing of my findings and that of the department before I begin to take your questions.”  
  
And with that, she went into a lengthy explanation from their findings, experiments, and the various treatments that seemed to hold a strong amount of promises. She even went further to explain exactly what these potions did exactly once they came into contact with certain diseases and what participates felt upon using them. Once satisfied with her explanation, she clasped her hands in front of her and waited for the questions to roll her way.  
  
And it really wasn’t long before they did. It had apparently not taken long for many of them to digest exactly what she had given them. Many were simple questions of ‘how well did she observe these procedures?’ or ‘what were the patients like once they were finished with the experiments?’ Hermione answered each question with the best she could. She had been so wrapped up in the inquiries that she had not seen Blaise Zabini remove himself from the group and head toward the direction of the only passageway to freedom.   
  
“Ah, Miss Logan,” one of the older men began with a smile, “we thank you for your time and we will give you our decision within the next several days.”  
  
This was her cue to depart gracefully while they would discuss the idea of investing into the company. Hermione saw this as an opportune moment to flee the hotel seeing this would keep Draco busy and away from her. She gave a quick glance around to see exactly what the rest of her fellow co-workers were doing and with many of them busy with their dates upon the dance floor, Hermione saw no further to stay. Certainly she did not have a dance partner and she also had no desire for whatever confrontation would come if she did remain within.  
  
  
  
Through narrowed wintery-blue eyes, Draco Malfoy stood watching his estranged wife in a haze of cold fury. Since her abrupt departure from his life, he had been searching every country, town, and city in hopes of finding her and returning her to his side but she had been right under his nose all this time. He had not been surprised that she had chosen her middle name as part of her new life but the last name she had made no sense.   
  
Draco shook his head and pushed any further thought of his estranged wife’s choices of a name to the back of his mind. For now, he would carefully observe as she explained her department, the various cures they had been working, and why she felt these funds would open more doors in advancing these cures to those who need them the most. He could see she was extremely passionate about her job and helping save the lives of others. He could remember during the war that whenever she returned to wherever the Dumbledore’s Army was located, she always spent time helping with the healing. He had seen it first hand when they had come seeking asylum. His father, badly beaten by Voldemort’s hand, had been cared for by Hermione. She had been the one to insure he remained alive as others would have sought to kill him.   
  
“Well, well, well,” Draco murmured quietly keeping his gaze firmly upon his wife, “look what has returned to me.”  
  
Blaise cocked his head to the side and grinned. “The Fates have decided to smile upon you this evening it seems.”  
  
“Indeed,” Draco agreed. “I have a feeling she will run once she has finished with these investors.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Blaise seemed to be considering this. His eyes swept over to the only exit she could escape through. “I suppose I could go guard the exit and perhaps stall her long enough for you to arrive.”  
  
Blaise didn’t let his friend speak. Instead, he took a step back quietly from the group careful to not let Hermione know he was leaving. He knew that if she saw him depart, it would cause her to flee before Draco could get to her. He had to admit he was looking forward to delaying any chance she had of escaping. It had been quite some time since either of them had talked.  
  
  
  
Dismissed from the group, Hermione exhaled a breath in relief. She had done everything possible and now it would be up to the group themselves to decide whether her presentation had been enough for them to give them the monetary gain necessary to continue their work toward helping save the lives of others.   
  
Taking another glance toward the group, she had to admit she was nervous standing in the same group with the very man she had walked away from all those years ago. She knew he would do nothing with the group around them but it would be only a matter of time before he came looking for her here. It was time for her to leave. She was not ready for any sort of confrontation with him and she did not want the entire world either to be privy to the news she had lied about who she really was.   
  
She moved quickly through the crowd avoiding any chance of being halted by friends and fellow colleagues. She did not want any delay in her departure. She opened her purse and dug out her keys only to have them slip from her fingers and clank down onto the marble floor.   
  
“Going somewhere, Hermione?” Blaise’s voice sent a chill down her spine, “Or should I address you as Miss Logan.”  
  
“Blaise,” she whispered turning on the heels of her shoes to face her husband’s best friend. She had nearly forgotten he was here.   
  
 _Show him no fear_ , a voice spoke softly in her mind but that would be much easier said than done.   
  
Blaise reached down and picked up the fallen keys. “No, I don’t think you will be going anywhere right now.”

* * *

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this being a bit late. It should have been out last month but two of my dogs died right before my birthday and thus all my desire for writing left me. I actually had to sit myself down this week to finish the last bits of this chapter. The good news is the next chapter is currently being worked on but no promises when it will be out because I have a twist I want to possibly add to it.

* * *

 

**To Find You Again**

**by Utena**

* * *

**  
**   


**Chapter Two**

Hermione watched with a heavy heart as Blaise picked up her car and house keys from the floor and quietly she berated herself for not realizing that Draco would send out his bulldog to stall for time. She had seen Blaise standing next to Draco but had dismissed him merely for the moment and that had been the biggest mistake she had could have made. Blaise had always been Draco’s right hand ever since they had been in school. Crabbes and Goyle might have been the henchmen but it was Blaise who made sure that every wish Draco had was carried out to the ‘T’. There was never a stone unturned whenever Blaise was involved. 

 

Returning upright and leaning once more against the doorway of the ballroom, Blaise eyed the keys for a moment before turning those dark eyes upon the figure of his best friend’s estranged wife. He had to admit to himself that he was certainly surprised to see her among the crowd this evening and even more surprised that she had been right under his best friend’s nose all this time. He had to give her credit. She had managed to hide herself so well from every tracking spell Draco had cast but then again, she was the brightest witch of their time. She knew how to keep herself under the radar and he was even certain she had taken residence in the muggle world.

 

“It is so early, Hermione,” Blaise remarked tossing the keys up in the air and catching them. 

 

“You shouldn’t sneak out especially when this could be your crowning moment and your department might get the galleons needed to help with research of all those promised cures you discussed with the big investors tonight.”

 

Pushing himself away from the doorway and moving forward until he stood a mere few inches away from her. 

 

“And I know of one investor who would be eager to talk to you,” he gloated in a whispered tone.

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the sheer audacity Blaise took to invade her personal space. She wished now more than anything she had brought her wand with her. Then she could hexed him several ways to next year.

 

“As much as it would be fascinating for you, I feel I must decline such an offer and demand you return my keys to my possession or I will be forced to seek out whatever security I can find and explain to them that you are holding my keys against my wishes,” she returned coolly. Her eyes darted away from Blaise and focused upon the room behind him. She could not see the tattle tale sign of her husband’s platinum blond hair anywhere in the crowd and this made the dread bubble deep within her. “Now give them back.”

 

She held out her hand and waited for him to return her keys but he held back and she knew he wasn’t going to just let her go. Not when Draco was a mere moment away from walking through those double doors and taking command. She had to find a way before that moment came and it would have to come with what patience she still held.

 

“Now you want to explain to me,” he began moving away from her and taking out his wand. With a quick wave, he placed a silencing spell over the hall and turned back to her expecting an answer that would allow him to understand motive.

 

“I am surprised Draco hasn’t told you a thing,” she baited. “And here I thought you two were thicker than thieves together.”

 

“I have only heard his side,” Blaise reminded her calmly, ignoring her attempts to draw his ire. For the moment, he still had the upper hand. “And if you want your keys returned, I expect you to give me the answer I require.”

 

“I really don’t think it is any of your business as to my reasoning why I left Draco,” Hermione stated firmly, “but since you insisted and won’t return my keys, I suppose I could entertain you for the moment.”

 

“Then by all means,” he waved his hand for her to continue.

 

“Let’s just say I think threes a crowd in a marriage,” she said vaguely. She really didn’t want to go into it any further than she had to. It was enough that tonight had opened the wounds she had thought she had left behind when she walked out the door of Malfoy Manor but now it seemed the Fates had decided that it had not been enough. 

 

At this revelation, Blaise’s dark brows furrowed together in thought and although she had given her reason, it really wasn’t enough for him. There was something – or was that someone? – missing from the story entirely. Draco had no idea. He had seemed baffled she had just upped and left him without reason. He contemplated pressing for more information but he did not want Hermione to be suspicious of his motives. No, he would have to find someone to help him solve this matter.

 

“Since you did give me an answer,” he said finally holding out the keys to her, “I believe these are yours.”

 

“Thank you, Blaise,” she whispered taking them from his hand and taking steps backwards to bring distance between them. “Goodbye.”

 

With a turn on the heel, she fled from the hall and out of his sight.

 

Blaise watched her retreating form as it disappeared into a crowd of tourist and hotel employees and turned his thoughts to the vague response she had given him. It baffled him and he could not understand exactly what she meant by “three in the marriage”. He had known Draco for far too long to believe that he would cheat on Hermione especially when the Malfoy Family code demanded complete fidelity to their spouses. So what had caused Hermione to believe otherwise, he wondered. This was a question he knew he was going to have to find out but for now, he could not let Draco know of what he did; at least, not until he found out for himself. 

 

“Where is she?” Draco’s voice broke through his reverie and he turned to face his enraged friend.

 

“Gone,” was all he provided as an answer.

 

“Dammit! How could you have let her go?” Draco demanded angrily. His hand itching to grab the wand hidden in his sleeve and hex his friend for allowing Hermione to escape. “You were told not to let her leave and you bloody did it any way!” There was a small pause before he continued his rant, “If my wife thinks I am going to let things go, she has another thing coming. There is no way in hell we are finished!”

 

“Consider it this way: you know where she is and she can’t run from you,” Blaise said smoothly. “She knows that and will in time resign herself to that fact. You will need to approach her and whatever questions you have with a level head.”

 

Draco seemed to be mulling this and although he did not like it, he knew Blaise was right. This had not been the right time for a confrontation between them. He did not want the whole world privy to what had happened between them. For now, he would allow it go but he would not allow her to think that it was over between them. No, this was far from over and he had every intention of getting what he wanted.

 

“You’re right,” Draco conceited in defeat. He had been calm and perhaps even thrilled to be part of a group of wizarding investors approached for help. It had been quite some time since any of the wizarding world had sought anything from the Malfoy Family. Now all of that shining moment had been tossed to the side the moment he had seen his estranged wife masquerading as someone completely different. “I should return home and tell my parents of this little turn of events.”

 

Blaise nodded in agreement. “And I shall go to the Ministry tomorrow to see what I can dig up on Jean Logan for you.”

 

With the promise of meeting tomorrow evening, both men said their goodbyes to each other and apparated from the hotel’s hallway.

 

 

 

Standing just inside the doorway and concealed by the shadows of the darkened ballroom, the figure found himself in a front row seat to see Hermione Granger rush out of the ballroom, her head downward as she stumbled to look for something in her handbag. The figure had to admit that Gryffindor's famous bookworm had certainly grown up since the ending of the war. She wasn't gorgeous like the young women that came from Slytherin house but he could see what Malfoy had seen in her. 

 

The clanking of her keys hitting the marble floor drew him out of his thoughts and his gaze back to Granger only she wasn't alone anymore as Zabini stepped into the hallway, picking up the keys in the keys in the process. He strained to hear the conversation but the music behind him was far too loud to make out anything and even worse, Zabini had cast the 'Silencio' spell in the room. It would be impossible now to hear anything and the figure groaned in frustration at being thawed. 

 

Tearing his gaze away from Granger and Zabini, his eyes swept across the sea of black tuxedoes and gowns of silk and landed upon the group he had seen Granger being pulled towards earlier. Malfoy was still among them. Yet there was a look of impatience upon his face and his silver-blue eyes seemed to linger upon the door Granger and Zabini exited just earlier and the figure knew that Zabini had been sent to stall Granger from leaving. 

 

For a moment, the figure contemplated how he was going to tell his lover what he had seen. He knew she would be furious as it had been her plan all those years ago to tear apart the Malfoy marriage. He knew she had been in love with Malfoy since the moment she had laid eyes upon him when she first arrived at Hogwarts but of course, Malfoy had not even blinked in her direction. He had been too focused upon the Golden Trio - or more importantly - Potter and Weasel's mudblood. He had never understood Malfoy's attraction to her until he had asked Goyle, who only said: "Ever since she stood up to him and slapped him, his opinion of her changed. Malfoy couldn't exactly admit to having a crush on her at time as it would have unraveled his reputation but Crabbe and I knew. We were just too loyal to him to tell anyone his secret."

 

The figure knew his lover had no idea that whatever wrench threw into the relationship between Malfoy and Granger, it seemed Fate had always thawed these attempts but Astoria wasn't going to let go so easily. She was even more determined when she had learned that Malfoy and Granger had been engaged with the blessing of Lucius and Narcissa. He could remember the days following of the announcement, the rage Astoria had been in that she had destroyed everything in bedroom. He had tried then to get Astoria to let it go...to let Malfoy go but she had turned to look at him with narrowed dark eyes and told him that she would be Malfoy's wife if she had to kill the mudblood herself. He wasn’t sure if she would go that far but he wouldn’t put it past her if it meant that would be the only way to become Draco’s wife.  

 

Drawing himself from his memories, he found himself once more looking out into the hall only to realize that Granger had left and both Malfoy and Zabini were saying their farewells to each other. He knew he should tell Astoria about Granger returning but decided that she would learn soon enough and perhaps even let go of her obsession with Malfoy, but the figure knew it was too much to ask.

 

Pushing himself away from the doorway, he stepped back into the shadows and rejoined the crowd he had come with.

 

 

 

Parking her car, Hermione turned off the ignition and opened the door. She rose from her seat and locked her car before closing it soundly behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes searched the darkened parking lot for any signs of being followed. When she saw that her fears were for nothing, she moved quickly and steadily towards the entrance of her flat. She had hoped the many detours through the city had deterred any followers Draco sent after her. She knew that once her estranged husband learned where she lived there would be no escape from him all together. It was enough he knew her name and where she worked. It was certain that he would be paying her a visit soon enough. For now, Hermione could only hope he had resigned himself to the fact they were over and moved on with Astoria as he had done prior. 

 

Exhaling a sharp breath, Hermione reached the lift and pressed the glowing button. She couldn't wait to reach the safety of her apartment and hug her daughter. It was the one place Draco could not reach her and the one place he would never find. Not even with the help of his mother and father. 

 

The lift's bell rung to announce its arrival and its doors opened allowing Hermione safe passage inside. She stepped in and pressed the top button before moving back. Her mind was once more racing to the night's events. She had no idea her boss had any ties to the wizarding world's rich families. She always assumed that most of the monetary ventures came from outside in the muggle world. Of course most of the medicines were potions but some had the potential be turned into muggle medicine. It had taken her by surprise that Draco Malfoy had taken on the advancement of medical studies as a cause. 

 

The lift bell rung again and the doors slowly opened. Hermione shook her head and stepped out moving down the heavily lit hallway towards her door. Her keys were still in her hand as she pushed one into the lock and twisted it. She opened the door and entered quietly as she could.

 

"Good evening, dear," Beatrice greeted from her place. She put down her knitting to give the girl a warm, welcoming smile. "How was your night?"

 

I met Rose's father again tonight, Hermione wanted to say. Instead, she answered, "Wonderful. I think we will have the investors we need to help fund several projects."

 

"That sounds wonderful," Beatrice beamed. She put her knitting back down into a bag. She rose to feet and moved toward the kitchen. "How about a cup of tea and you tell me all about it?"

 

Hermione could never say no to her. She needed Beatrice right now. The woman always had a calming effect upon her and she truly enjoyed her company immensely. 

 

"Bea, you are truly a godsend," Hermione smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter Two


End file.
